My Body Is A Cage (1)
My Body Is A Cage (1) is the fifteenth episode of Season 10 of Degrassi. It aired on August 11, 2010. This episode is best known for introducing the topic of being transgender to the entire Degrassi Franchise. Summary Adam's hope of just being one of the guys becomes impossible when news breaks that he's transgender. Also, Anya suspects her mom is having an affair but uncovers it's even worse. Meanwhile, Dave decides to use his charming ways to win over Ms. Oh. Main Plot The episode begins with Adam and Drew in a car with their mother in the Degrassi parking lot. Adam confronts his mother about transferring him to a regular gym after talking about watching Drew's football practice. His mother thinks he should just fly under the radar, but Adam tells her there is no such thing as privacy in high school. He continues discussing recreation class and how it's terrible, but his mom tells him it is too risky before Adam and Drew begin to exit the car. His mother stops Adam, telling him that their grandmother is coming in, and she would like 'Gracie' to join them. Adam replies he doesn't play dress up for anyone. Adam is at his locker when Eli asks him a question that refers to Michael Jackson. Adam is confused, then Eli asks him about what's happening in his gym class. Adam tells him it's ballroom. Adam begins to rant about cute girls in the class when Eli mentions Clare, who is approaching them. Clare begins to criticize Eli's work, before walking off. Adam remarks that he is disgusted by their socialization, while Eli finds it entertaining. Eli then begins to talk about ballroom and asks if there are any cute girls in the class. Adam tells him how hot Bianca is. Eli disagrees and then walks away. Adam is seen at Bianca's locker flirting, but is stopped short when he feels his period coming. Back at his locker, getting tampons, Clare comes up behind him, and Adam, not knowing, bumps into her, dropping his tampons. Clare help picks them up, then realizes what they are. She questions him when Fitz and Owen walk by asking Adam if he dropped something. Adam hands the tampons to Clare, saying "Gross, Clare pick up your stuff. That's nasty" Clare takes them, confused, but goes along with it. When Fitz and Owen leave, she discreetly hands them back to Adam, who takes them and quickly rushes off. Adam is seen gazing into the mirror, then begins to wrap his breasts to push them down. Drew knocks on the door and starts to ask if he can come in; he incites Adam into opening the door by stating he took less time to get ready "when you were a girl." Drew comes in and they begin discussing the tampon incident, then about their grandmother coming over. At school, Adam approaches the bench, only to hear Clare telling Eli about the tampon incident. Adam thanks Clare for covering to which Clare inquires what she was covering for. Adam starts to explain when Eli tells him he doesn't have to. But Adam, sick of having to hide the truth, explains everything and they accept him without hesitance for who he is. Back at Bianca's locker, she and Adam start to flirt again. The flirtation stops yet again when Bianca touches his chest and questions what is happening with his chest. He proceeds to back-up slowly, but Bianca grabs him and rips open his shirt, only to find that Adam is physically a female. She gets angry, and Adam runs away, humiliated. In the washroom, Fitz and Owen begin to harass Adam by telling him to use the urinal like a male. When Adam declines, Fitz and Owen are surprised, telling him he is in the wrong room. Owen picks him up, carries him out, and throws him through the door in the hallway, breaking the glass and causing a huge scene. Later on, Adam is seen under the stairs when Drew approaches and yells at him for flirting with Bianca. He hits his arm, and Drew questions what they did. In anger, he blurts out, "If anyone hurts my sister I'll—" Realizing his mistake, he says, "You know what I mean." He heads outside to pick a fight with Owen and Fitz over hurting Adam. Unfortunately, he loses the fight. Adam asks him if he is alright, only to see Drew staring at him angrily. Sub Plot Anya has been informed that her mother may have cancer. Leia tries to make Anya feel better, but Holly J., who isn't aware, ruins it. Holly J. asks what is wrong, and Anya admits that she hadn't started on her share of a project that they were working on with Sav. Holly J. is angry and Anya volunteers to help, but Holly J. declines and walks away. Out of earshot, she calls Sav and says that she thinks Anya knows that they're together, saying this is the worst thing that could ever happen to Anya. Anya is sitting at home with her parents, eating sadly while her parents laugh cheerfully. Anya asks her mother about losing hair, but her mother assures her that with radiation, she isn't going to. Her mother asks Anya if she'll go with her to the doctor's appointment and asks if they'll give each other manicures after dinner. Anya's dad makes a joke and the two parents laugh. Anya, outraged, asks how they can laugh and walks out. Anya is at school and calls Holly J., asking where she is and that she thought that they could work on their project together, before walking into the classroom, seeing an already-built project, a replica of Pompeii and the volcano. She angrily presses the red button on the project. The volcano releases smoke and red liquid, like a real volcano, while Anya blankly watches. Holly J. and Sav look angrily at Pompeii, which has been covered in fake ash and lava. Holly J. declares it a disaster and yells at Anya for jeopardizing their grade. Holly J. says she's overreacting and Anya storms off, with Holly J. following. Holly J. says that she knows Sav and her aren't supposed to be together and that she can't believe Anya would do this to her to get back at her. Anya asks what she's talking about and Holly J. admits that she and Sav are dating. Not reacting to the news, Anya tells her that her mother has cancer. Holly J. hugs her, trying to comfort her. Anya arrives at the doctors' appointment just in time. Third Plot Dave and Wesley learn that their Linux grades are ready, and Ms. Oh feels she graded them all very fairly. When, Dave checks his grades, he sees a 60 and that he's failing. He checks Wesley's grades against Wesley and his dad's wishes and Wesley has a 95. Dave is upset and confronts Ms. Oh on what to do to boost his grade. Ms. Oh tells him that he can fool around less, and he can accept that grade, and strive harder for a better grade on their blogging project. After class Wesley and Dave stay behind. Dave looks up Ms. Oh on Facerange, against Wesley's opinions and he sees racy photos of Winnie Oh, and he sees photos of her and her boyfriend on a motorcycle. Dave gets the idea that he can use the topic of Motorcycles for his blog, and that he can post the link to show the whole class who the real Ms. Oh is. He travels through the hallways happy, and excited. Connor walks with him to Media Immersions the next day. Connor busts Dave's chops and asks him if he's ready for more Ms. Oh, and Dave says more than ever. While in class, Dave presents his motorcycle blog, and Ms. Oh finds it a bit queer, but interesting. When he clicks his photo links it brings up Ms. Oh's Facerange page, and her motorcycle pictures, she's furious and she starts yelling at him. She tells him that he has an immediate F and he should sit down. Ms. Oh is humiliated and tries to calm her students down, from the laughter the pictures gave them, she doesn't know what to do. Trivia= *This episode earned (the current revival of) Degrassi its first Emmy nomination for its focus on transgender teens. *This episode was originally renamed "Stronger (1)" in the U.S.A, but was changed back to "My Body Is A Cage (1)" on the day before the airing. *Captions show that Drew Torres and Adam Torres's mother's name is Audra Torres. *This episode (along with its partner, My Body is a Cage (2) won the prestigious Peabody Award. *My Body is a Cage (2) was nominated for Outstanding Children's Program at the 2011 Emmy Awards, a first-time honor for the series. *On the Degrassi Season 10 Part 1 DVD, there was an audio commentary with Stefan Brogren (Snake), Munro Chambers (Eli Goldsworthy), Jordan Todosey (Adam Torres), and Michael Grassi (Writer). *This is the first episode in the whole franchise to deal with a transgender character. *This marks the first appearance of Omar Torres. |-| Gallery= 1015 - My Body Is A Cage, Part 1 0002.jpg 1015 - My Body Is A Cage, Part 1 0003.jpg Degrassi-episode-15-05.jpg normal_1015_(1).jpg normal_1015_(13).jpg normal_1015_(22).jpg normal_1015_(34).jpg normal_1015_(43).jpg normal_1015_(44).jpg normal_1015_(49).jpg normal_1015_(45).jpg normal_1015_(125).jpg normal_1015_(129).jpg normal_1015_(130).jpg normal_1015_(150).jpg LeiaSeason10.jpg Norgggggggggggggggmal cap0062.jpg Normal ctttttttttttttap0055.jpg Ntttttttttormal cap0165.jpg Normal cap0hhhhhhhhhh136.jpg Normfffffffffffffal cap0036.jpg Normauuuuuuuuul cap0090.jpg Norrrrrrrrrrrrrrmal cap0011.jpg Normarrrrrrrrrrrrrl cap0159.jpg Normal cap016gggggggggggg2.jpg Normal cap0179fffffffffff.jpg FffffffffffNormal cap0177.jpg Normal caffffffffffp0168.jpg Normafffffffffffl cap0157.jpg Normal cap0ffffffffff143.jpg Normal cap012fffffffffff4.jpg Normal cap011fffffffff1.jpg FffffffffffNormal cap0084.jpg Normal cafffffffffffp0081.jpg Normal cap0ffffffff078.jpg Nofffffffffffrmal cap0077.jpg Nofffffffffffrmal cap0076.jpg Normal cap006fffffffff6.jpg Normal fffffffcap0063.jpg Norffffffffmal cap0061.jpg Normal cap00fffffffffffff32.jpg Normal cap0028ffffffffff.jpg degrassi-episode-15-01.jpg degrassi-episode-15-02.jpg degrassi-episode-15-03.jpg degrassi-episode-15-04.jpg degrassi-episode-15-06.jpg degrassi-episode-15-07.jpg degrassi-episode-15-09.jpg degrassi-episode-15-11.jpg degrassi-episode-15-12.jpg degrassi-episode-15-13.jpg degrassi-episode-15-14.jpg degrassi-episode-15-15.jpg degrassi-episode-15-16.jpg degrassi-episode-15-17 (1).jpg degrassi-episode-15-19.jpg degrassi-episode-15-22.jpg degrassi-episode-15-24.jpg degrassi-episode-15-25.jpg degrassi-episode-15-26.jpg degrassi-episode-15-27.jpg degrassi-episode-15-28.jpg degrassi-episode-15-29.jpg degrassi-episode-15-30.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp Guest Starring *Katherine Ashby as Pam MacPherson *Jean Marc Genereux as Mr. Menard *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres Supporting Cast *James Edward Campbell as Mark Fitzgerald *Steve Cumyn as Harold MacPherson *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= *Eli: "What's exciting in the world of recreational gym, darts?" Adam: "Ballroom dancing." *Adam: "I'm a FTM, female to male transgender." *Eli: "Cool." *Eli: "Hold the phone, does this mean I can't let one rip in front of you?" Adam: "Eli, I'd be insulted if you didn't." Clare: "You guys are foul." Eli: "You're just jealous." Clare: "(Laughing): Fine. Whatever." *Owen: "Drop something, Adam?" Adam: "Pick up your stuff, Clare, that's nasty." Clare: "Silly me, always dropping my feminine hygiene products..." Owen: "Gross." *Wesley: "Don't backseat mouse me." |-| Featured Music= *''"The Temporary Blues"'' by The Features - Heard when Adam is front of the mirror getting ready for school. *''"Is It"'' by OPOPO - Heard during the fight scene between Drew and Fitz. |-| Links= *Watch My Body Is A Cage (1) on Youtube *Watch My Body Is A Cage (1) on Youtube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:LGBT